


Feeling Blue

by Shalink95



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalink95/pseuds/Shalink95
Summary: When Swap!Sans is feeling under the wether, Ink and Dream take it upon themself to help him feel better.
Relationships: Ink!sans/Swap!Sans/Dream!Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot.

Dream had tried calling Blue ten times now, the hyperactive skeleton always answered his phone, Dream was dreadfully worried, Ink was worried too, he just forgot why and who about. The two headed over to underswap, they snuck around in through the back window of Blue’s room so that Papyrus didn't catch them. He hated whenever they would take his brother off on dangerous missions, even though Blue was more than capable of defending himself. Dream stood on Ink’s shoulders to look in the window, he saw Blue, still in his pajamas and laying in bed. Dream gasped loudly, not really bothering to be quiet anymore as he hurried in through the window, leaving Ink to find his own way in.  
“Blue! Oh my goodness are you alright?”  
Dream was checking the cheerful skeleton over for any injuries, he had a rather high fever, Ink entered and was just as panicked at Dream.  
“Ohmygosh! Blue! Are you ok? Are you dyeing? Can you describe to me how you're feeling?”  
Dream sighed and gently got Ink to sit down in a nearby chair, this was no time for his hyperactive shenanigans. 

Blue chuckled a little as it turned into a cough, he loved his friends, they were very dear to him, but it was maybe not a good idea for them to be around him while he was sick.  
“I THE MAGNIFICENT-*hack cough cough”  
He ended up cutting himself off with a cough and a groan as Dream gently pushed him back on the bed and tucked the blanket around him.  
“It’s ok Blue, we can take care of you until you recover, actually, i have some soup in my inventory for just such an occasion, i promise Ink didnt touch this one”  
Blue and Dream both chuckled while Ink huffed and crossed his arms.  
“Hey! Common i’m not THAT bad, have you even tasted Blue’s tacos?”  
Ink snorted in laughter and Dream giggled a little, truthfully, none of them were very good cooks, it was a pretty big flaw in the group dynamic but they made it work and each one was improving. Dream pulled out the soup and Ink got to work on painting a better blanket for Blue to keep him warm. The rest of the week was spent with each other, laughing and talking and just having a good time, Dream and Ink would fall asleep leaning on each other when they tried to stay up at night to watch over Blue. Papyrus would check on thim, he may not trust those two but he knew they made his brother happy and that's what mattered most to him.

After about a week and a half of careful recovery, Blue was finally better! But Dream and Ink were sick now, oh boy, guess they should have washed their hands better!~ After the whole ordeal was over it seemed to have brought them closer then ever.


End file.
